se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bashar al-Assad/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau empfängt den Präsidenten der Arabischen Republik Syrien, Dr. Bashar al-Assad, bei dessen Besuch der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Bundespräsidialamt Bashar al-Assad - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Syrian President Bashar Assad (right) and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier shake hands in Damascus. AFP Bashar al-Assad - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Syriens Diktator Bashar al-Assad mit Deutschlands Ex-Kanzler Gerhard Schröder – EPA Angela Merkel - Bashar al-Assad.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy lors du lancement de l'UPM, le 13 juillet 2008 à Paris aux côtés d'Angela Merkel, de Bachar el-Assad, d'Abdelaziz Bouteflika. Crédits photo : Gregoire Elodie/ABACA Francia * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chirac et Assad. Liberty Box Bashar al-Assad - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) welcomes Syrian President Bashar al-Assad at the Elysee presidential palace in Paris. 13 Nov 2009. AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Wizyta Basara al-Asada w Watykanie w 2002 roku (fot. PAP/EPA/ CLAUDIO ONORATI) España * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Juan Carlos I.jpg| President Bashar al-Assad in Madrid with King Juan Carlos in 2001. Foto: Syrian History Bashar al-Assad - José María Aznar.jpg| President Bashar al-Assad and Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar in Madrid in May 2001. Haykal Media 2013 Bashar al-Assad - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| España ofreció asilo político al presidente de Siria, Bashar Assad, si abandona el poder, señala un informe del diario El País. El presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero envió, en julio, al secretario general de la Presidencia Bernardino León Gross–sin un pasaporte diplomático- a Siria para que se reúna con altos funcionarios en Damasco. Grecia * Ver George Papandreou - Sin imagen.jpg| Syrian President Bashar al-Assad (L) shakes hands with Greek Foreign Minister George Papandreou after he signed the Olympic truce declaration, in the Foreign Ministry, in downtown Athens 16 December 2003. 27 heads of state and 60 Foreign Ministers have signed the Olympic truce, a Greek-led and UN supported attempt to revive the ancient Greek custom of laying down weapons during the 2004 Olympic Games taking place August 13-29. Getty Italia * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi accoglie al Quirinale il Presidente della Repubblica Araba Siriana Bashar Al-Assad. presidenti.quirinale.it Bashar al-Assad - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| El presidente italiano Giorgio Napolitano con el presidente sirio Bashar el Assad en Damasco, el 18 de marzo de 2010 (Associated Press/LaPresse) Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Syrian President Bashar al-Assad (L) meets with Italian Foreign Massimo D'Alema at al-Shaab palace in Damascus, 05 June 2007. Bashar al-Assad - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| كما التقى الرئيس الأسد مع سيلفيو برلسكوني رئيس الوزراء الايطالي وتناول اللقاء علاقات الصداقة بين سورية وايطاليا وآفاق العلاقات العربية الاوروبية ودور الاتحاد الاوروبي في احلال السلام العادل والشامل في منطقة الشرق الاوسط Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Syria's President Bashar al-Assad (R) presents his Finnish counterpart Taria Halonen a Legion of Honour during her visit at the al-Shaeb presidential palace in Damascus October 22, 2009. REUTERS/Khaled al-Hariri Reino Unido * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Isabel II.jpg| Qui la moglie di Assad saluta la regina d’Inghilterra. Cordialità affettuose. Gli Uk hanno partecipato al raid contro Assad dell’altro giorno. Bashar al-Assad - Tony Blair.jpg| Assad is paying an unprecedented visit to Britain. AP Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Syria's Bashar al-Assad (rights) talks to Russia's Dmitry Medvedev before the start of a 2010 meeting in Damascus (AFP Photo/Joseph Eid) Bashar al-Assad - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin and Syrian President Bashar al-Assad held bilateral talks January 25, 2005 15:50 Ucrania * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Ukraine's President Viktor Yanukovich toasts Syrian counterpart Bashar al-Assad in Kiev in December 2010. Photo: Reuters Fuentes Categoría:Bashar al-Assad